deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Damus Adapin
DO NOT EDIT THIS! First Appearance: 2099:Zenith; Chapter 1 Damus Adapin (2).png Download (infinty 25).jpeg Download (1) (1).jpeg|Xajutian Species: Lycan/Xajutian Height: 5ft 7in Weight: 125 pounds Age: 15-20; 125 in 2099:Evolution Aliases: the hybrid explorer, the god fighter Occupation: explorer Classification: alien(Xajutian)/Lycan hybrid Birthplace: Zamaan Theme: DBZ-Limit Break X Survivor Famous Quotes * You think you can just conquer earth without me knowing. Then you're more of a retard than those who think they can beat me. NOBODY can beat me, and NOBODY is gonna conquer Earth on my watch! *Determination is my superpower, and that's something you can't take away! Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Damus Adapin vs Star Butterfly *Damus Adapin vs Akihiro Dragoscale Possible opponents *Cable *Danny Phantom *Jake Long *Steven Universe *Jon Taliban *Inuyasha *Blake Belladonna *Naruto Personal Stats Feats Base * Smashed an xyzium crystal to bits * Tanked 100,000 tons of antimatter * Ran around Earth 700x in 2 min * Defeated many S rated monsters * Fought the Olympian pantheon for the 1st time. * Tanked a 720 billion ton comet falling on him. Lycan * Threw 50 quadrillion ton warship into orbit. * Tanked a moon busting blast. * Ran at the speed of light. * Defeated the Egyptian, Norse, and Olympian pantheon Xajutian * Erased the concept of evil from his universe. Physicality & Mentality Can lift 5,000 tons, defeated Gods with thousands of years of experience, resisted mind control and telepathy, and tanked town level explosions on a daily basis. Strength * Matched Hercules, who can throw a 100,000 ton comet of the atmosphere * Lifted 5,000 tons * Saved a family by smashing 32 support beams to dust with 1 kick each * Lifted a enormous gold ball. * Threw a baseball as fast as he can run. Speed & Reflexes * Ran around the earth 700x in 2 minutes. * Caught thousands of bullets from dozens of AK-47s. * Called nanoseconds slow. * Threw a baseball as fast as he can run. * In his lycan form, he can sense things in a attosecond. * Smashed 32 support beams faster than the eye can see. Durability * Walked through nuclear explosions * Tanked hits from gods and Hercules. * Can regenerate a arm in less than 2 seconds. * Walked through 1,000x earth’s gravity. * Tanked a 720 billion ton comet falling on top of him. * After being turned into dust, he regenerated in about 1 ½ hours. Stamina * Trained for 2 weeks with little rest Senses * Have the senses of a wolf Mentality * Fought gods with 1,000s of years of experience. Martial Arts * Karate, Ninjutsu, Wolf style Powers & Abilities * His Lycan side gives him immortality, invulnerability, superhuman physical characteristics, and enhanced senses. * His Xajutian side gives him automatic control over Zen (which is basically Ki or Chakra), danger sense, a regenerative healing factor, a powerful resistance to all poisons and diseases, psychokinesis, psychic energy manipulation, pyrokinesis, and space-time manipulation. Skills & Techniques *Trickster defense( if he needs to dodges, he can replace himself with a clone.) * Ultrapounder * Dragon strike * Flare Kick * Thunderbolt * Psycho kick * Psycho smash * Fire fist * Electric kick * Blazing combo * Blazing Lightning Burst Equipment * Kunais * Moon slicer katana * High frequency katana * Aurora Hammers Transformations * Lycan from * Xajutian form Weaknesses * Allergic to wolfsbane * Overconfident * Reckless * A hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon can kill him. * Negative energy can nullify his Xajutian powers. Advantages & Disadvantages +insane strength + inhuman speed + incredible durability =determination - overconfidence - recklessness - A hit to the neck with a silver or mercury weapon can kill him. FC/OC stats Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B; 6-A; low 2-C| High 5-B; 4-B; 2-A Name: Damus Adapin Origin: 2099: Zenith Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Lycan/Xajutian hybrid Powers and Abilities: Immortality(type 1 and 4),nigh invulnerability, enhanced senses, Life force manipulation(Zen), Pyrokinesis, electrokinesis, psychokinesis, space-time manipulation, superhuman physical characteristics, regeneration, Reality Warping, 4th wall awareness Attack Potency: Country(broke a xyzium crystal); Continent in Lycan form ( Threw a 50 quadrillion ton warship out of orbit); High multiverse in Xaran, likely higher ( erased the concept of evil from his universe. Has yet to use this form to its fullest potential.) | Large Planet( Defeated the God Poseidon, who can control Neptune and change it to whatever he likes.); Solar system in Lycan form( His own power rivals the combined might of Zeus, Ra, and Odin, Who each created a part on the solar system); high multiverse in Xaran form(Stronger than before.) Speed: relativistic with FTL+ reactions(jumped from the moon to earth in 1.5 seconds; called nanoseconds slow); Speed of light in Lycan form with FTL+ reactions( Fought on par with General Zapper, who can travel at light speed; Dodged a laser which traveled from Earth to Mars in 5 seconds); MFTL+(Traveled to a another dimension in seconds)| FTL with FTL+ reactions( Broke through the light barrier; Dodged attacks from a suppressed Hermes); MFTL with MFTL+ Reactions( Comparable to his father, Richard Adapin; Dodged attacks from a full powered Hermes); Immeasurable( Walked through the quantum zone, a nexus dimension that transcends time and space.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Lifted 5,000 tons; Casually walked in a room with 1,000x earth’s gravity); Class E in Lycan form( Lifted a 50 quadrillion ton warship and threw it.); Class E with Psychokinesis( On the same level as his Lycan form); Unknown Striking Strength: City; Continent; Unknown, possibly universe + Durability: Continent( Tanked 100,000 tons of antimatter point blank. Regeneration, nigh invulnerability, and immortality makes him hard to kill.) Moon(Tanked a moon busting blast); Universe + Stamina: Incredibly high( Traveled a desert for a week with no rest. Easily shrugged out fatal attacks.) Range: standard melee range; extended melee range; several hundred feet with kunai; a few kilometers with fire, electric, and psychic attacks; thousands of miles with shockwaves; universal with space-time manipulation and reality warping. Mary sue test:15 You can use him if you want to. Just tell me how the fight went download (1) (2).jpeg|Moon slicer sword images (2)45678.jpeg|Kunai download (3)2.jpeg|Energy blade download (5).jpeg|Aurora hammers Category:Werewolves Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Main Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Elementals Category:Swordfighters Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Teenagers Category:Original Characters Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:2099: Zenith characters Category:Male